


A Royal Engagement: From Pauper To Princess

by Crystal_Knight



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Knight/pseuds/Crystal_Knight
Summary: An unknown enemy kills the king & queen of Rosaria & it is revealed to the royal family that the late king & queen had an older child that was lost 15 years earlier in another crash in Japan. A search for this lost princess begins & Usagi finds herself to be that lost princess. Usagi knows nothing about the Kingdom of Rosaria or ruling. How will she cope with this new development?





	1. Heir To The Throne, Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Sailor Moon R.

A Royal Engagement: From Pauper To Princess

Chapter 01: "Heir To The Throne, Part 1"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This takes after 'Sailor Moon R' and its based  
off of a dream I had. Comment and follow. Thanks!

**** 01 ****

It was only a month after the royal princess 'Serenity Renee Rosendorf  
had been born. It was late July, 1978 and the royal family was on a trip  
to Japan to visit that country. However, upon arrival in Japan, the weather  
took a turn for the worse and the royal jet crashed in a field. The Pilot  
was killed, but the king and queen was hurt but they survived. However, their  
baby 'Serenity' couldn't be found within the wreckage and the king and queen  
tried looking for their baby, but the baby girl wasn't found.

The baby however made it out alive without no injuries. The baby had crawled away  
from the wreckage until she grew tired and rested near a shade tree. A young couple  
named Kenji and Ikuko had discovered the child. They saw that the baby girl was alone.  
Their was a pendant around the girl's neck that had an emblem on it with two female  
lions. Each lion was facing each other. One lion had a olive branch on it's hind claw  
and the other had three arrows on it's hind claw. There was a name underneath the lions  
which said: "ROSENDORF." Ikuko took pity on the girl and decided to adopt the girl.

"Can we keep her? She's so adorable!"

Ikuko spoke with excitement in her voice. Kenji looked at the Baby girl and  
answered.

"She looks like she is of noble birth. Maybe we can take her to the authorities  
so that she reunited with her family."

Kenji gave his two cents worth. Ikuko looked a bit sad and an idea popped in her  
head and she spoke.

"We can say this girl here is the daughter of my sister."

Ikuko stated to her husband. Kenji had better thoughts about making up a story, but  
Ikuko wouldn't back down from her crazy idea.

"Ikuko Usagi Tsukino, are you listening to me?"

Kenji asked her in a frustrated voice.

"Oh please Kenji, we must adopt her. You know we have been trying to have children  
but we hadn't been successful yet. No one will know that this baby is of royal or  
noble birth if we hide this emblem and wrap her in a blanket."

Ikuko pleaded and Kenji gave into his wife. Ikuko took off the royal emblem from off  
the baby. Ikuko spoke again.

"Let's name her 'Usagi Tsukino' after my late mother?"

Ikuko told her husband and he agreed. He wasn't about to argue with her. Then fifteen  
years had passed.

THE PRESENT DAY - ROSARIA.

King William and Queen Renee went on a trip to the United States. All their children they  
had to remain behind in Rosaria. The jet plane they were on encountered some turbulence  
in the air. However, this wasn't the work of mother nature. There was a sinister force at work.  
The jet plane crashed on the ground and the pilot, the king and queen and all aboard the jet  
plane was killed. This unseen force was called the 'Evil Moon.' They loved causing  
mayhem and destruction to anyone who would pose a threat to them.

In the capitol of Rosaria... Rosarina by name, the royal court had been briefed of the  
demise of the king and queen. The oldest child Princess Sarah Rosendorf was notified that  
she would become the next queen. The Prime Minister, Henry Williamson came to princess  
Sarah and spoke.

"Your highness, I first like to express my sorrow for the loss of your parents. Normally.  
it would be you that would rule. However, there is another sibling you have that's two  
years older than you. I don't know if she's still alive. If she is.... she would be queen."

The Prime minister announced to Princess Sarah.

"Very good Prime Minister. If my older sister is still alive, where would she be?"

Princess Sarah asked him in a curious tone.

"Your mother and father loved traveling a lot. Records state that fifteen years ago,  
they visited Japan. I could have our officials test all the girls DNA from about fifteen  
years of age and see if we come up with a match. Shall I proceed?"

The Prime Minister asked Sarah.

"Yes, proceed and good luck to you."

Sarah answered and the Prime Minister nodded and left. Sarah knew that there was another sibling  
but she didn't know the name of her older sister. One of the attendants approached her and  
spoke.

"Your highness, your older sister's name is Serenity Renee. She was born in June of 1978. She'd  
be a teenager by now. I don't know what her life would be like. However, I am sure she would  
feel like something was empty and needed to be filled. I hope you understand what I mean."

The female attendant spoke to Sarah.

"Yes, I understand."

Sarah answered the female attendant. Soon life would more challenging for the Rosendorf  
family and there would be one more family member.

In Tokyo, Usagi left school and she headed for home. She ran home. Usagi had lots of energy  
and wasn't about to waste any of her energy. She walked into her house and Ikuko greeted her.

"Welcome back Usagi!"

Ikuko greeted her.

"Hello mom."

Usagi greeted her back in a cheerful voice.

"How was school?"

Ikuko asked her in a curious tone.

"It was fine. I can't stay mom. I got to see Rei at the shrine."

Usagi told her mother. Went into her room and changed her clothes  
and then left as quickly as she came. Once at the shrine, Luna explained  
to the Senshi that a new enemy may soon appear because this new enemy  
was causing destruction to different places in the world. So far, this  
new enemy hadn't revealed themselves... not yet.

Usagi, however... her freedom as a civilian was about over. Agents from  
the Kingdom of Rosaria (or called the Rose Kingdom) had instructions to test  
all the girls' DNA in the nearby area of Tokyo who was fifteen years old or  
who was about to turn fifteen. The next day at Juuban Middle School, all the  
girls who was Usagi's age was tested. A sample of blood was taken from each.  
The reason given was there was an illness that could be a threat and they had  
to find the carrier and isolate her. Then it was Usagi's turn. Usagi hated  
needles. The nurse spoke softly to Usagi and spoke.

"There's no need to fear. It will be over before you know it."

The nurse told Usagi and she took a small sample of Usagi's blood and  
then labeled the vial and Usagi was free to go. It was a couple of days later  
when the results were in and two Rosarian agents knocked at the Tsukino's door  
and Ikuko opened the door and one of the agents spoke.

"Is Usagi Tsukino here?"

He asked in a calm tone.

"No, she's with friends. Would you like to come in?"

Ikuko answered them and invited them in. The agents came in at sat on the sofa  
whilst they waited for Usagi to return.

Elsewhere, Usagi was with Naru and Umino. They were at the Game Crown Arcade. They  
sat at the cafe that was adjacent to the arcade.

"Did you hear that the news reported there might be a princess of the Kingdom of Rosaria  
here in Tokyo? The news article states that this princess may be an ordinary girl and doesn't  
know about her royal heritage."

Naru stated to Usagi and Umino. Usagi looked surprised and Umino also looked surprised too.

"Really? I wonder what she's like."

Usagi wondered and she imagined how this princess's life would be as an ordinary person.  
Umino also wondered how this princess's life would be and wondered if this princess knew  
about her past.

"I really don't know much." Naru started and she continued, "the girl would be our age  
and most likely she won't know nothing about being royalty."

Naru stated. Usagi sipped her chocolate milkshake and then looked at the time.

"OH! I got to go home! I will call you later Naru! Bye Umino!"

Usagi told them and she paid for her milkshake and left for home. It didn't take Usagi to  
get back home. She opened the door and entered the house.

"Mom, I am back!"

Usagi greeted her mom and not seeing the agents. And sudden chill came over Usagi that she  
wasn't alone with her mom. Ikuko spoke to Usagi.

"These two gentlemen wanted to speak to you."

Ikuko told Usagi. Usagi nodded her head and spoke.

"Very well. I will listen what they have to say."

Usagi replied. She didn't know what this was about. One of the agents stood  
and spoke.

"You are Usagi Tsukino, correct?"

One of the Rosarian agents asked.

"Y yes."

Usagi answered nervously like she committed a crime.

"Two or three days ago, you gave a bit of blood for testing.  
We told everyone at the school that there was a possible illness  
going around, but that's not true. The real reason, is fifteen years  
ago, the king and queen of Rosaria, William and Renee Rosendorf visited  
this area and their child was lost in the plane's wreckage. We had believed  
that their child survived and we got the results that their oldest child  
still lives."

The agent announced to Usagi. Usagi was a bit puzzled and she spoke.

"And why does this child have to do with me?"

Usagi asked in an annoyed but surprised tone.

"Usagi, you are that child of William and Renee... you are their oldest  
daughter... the princess of Rosaria."

The agent explained to Usagi without upsetting her. However, upsetting Usagi was  
easy to do without much effort.

"You're lying! Mom please tell him that I am your daughter!"

Usagi begged as she spoke to the agent and then turning to her mother. Ikuko  
didn't know what to say. Then Usagi spoke again.

"It's not true. It can't be!"

Usagi begged.

"When you were a baby, you had a pendant with the Rosendorf family crest. If that  
were to be found, it would prove you are of the family of Rosendorf."

The agent revealed to Usagi. Usagi remained silent and didn't say anything more.  
Ikuko then spoke up.

"Could Usagi and I have some time to think this over for awhile?"

Ikuko asked the agents. The agents agreed and said they would return in 24  
hours. Ikuko, Kenji, Usagi, and Shingo were there in the Tsukino household  
and Ikuko spoke.

"Usagi, what those agents had said are true. You are the princess of Rosaria.  
This is the crest that they spoke of."

Ikuko brought out the royal necklace with pendant on it with the royal crest.  
She handed it to Usagi.

"It's yours. I am sure you can take good care of it?"

Ikuko asked Usagi.

"So, what they said is true...?"

Usagi asked her family.... and she spoke again.

"I am the princess of Rosaria? W What will happen to me now?"

Usagi asked a she stuttered in her speech a bit. Her true destiny  
awaited her and it wasn't going to wait anymore.

TO BE CONTINUED....

This chapter was completed on: 07/18/2017.

This fanfiction is purely is a work of fiction. Sailor Moon belongs to it's  
proper copyright holders. All other characters and places belong to me. Comment and  
follow. Thanks.


	2. The Rosarian Princess, Part 2

A Royal Engagement: From Pauper To Princess

Chapter 02: "The Rosarian Princess, Part 2"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: Sorry it took so long! I wanted to make sure I covered  
a lot in this chapter!

**** 02 ****

Usagi stood speechless as she looked at the royal crest of  
Rosaria. She knew that she would have to face the destiny  
that was always meant for her. Ikuko felt bad for Usagi  
because Usagi would have to learn all new things. Usagi had  
been a commoner for the last fifteen years. She only knew of the  
life of a commoner.

The next day was a quiet one. The media hadn't gotten word yet that  
Usagi was this lost princess. However, once they got word, Usagi would  
be bombarded with media and lots of cameras. Usagi sat at her desk at Juuban  
Middle School and didn't say anything to no one. Not even Naru or Umino.  
Naru knew that Usagi was distant and not speaking to no one. During the  
lunch break, Naru found Usagi against a tree sitting there crying silently.  
Naru wanted to help her. Usagi was able to tell Naru almost anything and  
Naru was very understanding towards Usagi. Naru spoke.

"Usagi, what's wrong? Did your boyfriend break up with you again?"

Naru asked in a worried but curious tone.

"No."

Usagi replied in a silent tone. Naru was determined to get to the root of  
the problem.

"Did you fail another exam?"

Naru asked again being a bit nosy.

"No..."

Usagi replied feeling a bit more agitated this time. Naru continued again.

"Did you wake up late this morning?"

Naru asked and Usagi exploded violently towards Naru.

"NO NARU! IT WASN'T NOT THAT! YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND ME AT ALL!?!"

Usagi exploded at Naru and Naru felt bad that she pressured Usagi to the point  
that Usagi burst into anger. Naru turned to walk away, but she was stopped when Usagi placed  
a hand on her to keep her from going away. Usagi calmed down and spoke.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to be angry at you. Please sit down."

Usagi apologized to Naru and Naru sat down next to Usagi.

"You're forgiven. We are friends aren't we? You can share anything with me. What's  
bothering you?"

Naru forgave Usagi and asked what was bothering her. Usagi then spoke up again.

"Remember when all the girls our age was being tested?"

Usagi asked Naru if she remembered when all the girls were tested.

"Yes, I remember. What about it?"

Naru asked in a very curious tone.

"They weren't looking for a person with an illness, but they were looking  
for the lost princess of Rosaria."

Usagi revealed to Naru the real reason all the girls were tested.

"And I guess that they found the lost princess of Rosaria and you were  
not the princess of Rosaria?"

Naru asked Usagi. Usagi was a bit annoyed but calmed down and shed more tears  
and spoke.

"No... I am that lost princess... here look at this."

Usagi revealed as she brought out the crest that had the Rosendorf Family coat  
of arms on it. Naru was in wonderment at the news of this.

"You? You... you are this lost princess that they were looking for?"

Naru stammered for a bit in shock and then got control of herself and asked  
Usagi a question about being the lost princess of Rosaria. Usagi nodded her  
head and spoke again.

"Yes, that's right. Two Rosarian agents met me yesterday at home and told me so  
and my mom even confirmed it to me."

Usagi explained what had happened the day before at her home.

"Usagi, the only thing I know you are good at are sleeping in, being late,  
eating food and playing video games. I don't think you are princess material."

Naru expained to Usagi about some of her bad habits. Usagi gulped and spoke once  
more.

"Naru you're right. I don't nothing about ruling a country or governing the affairs  
of a country. All I have known is being a commoner for the last fifteen years. And  
now I have to be the princess of Rosaria. I am not just scared, I am terrified!"

Usagi explained to Naru about how she felt about being a princess and that all she  
knew was being a commoner.

"Usagi, do you know your real name? I mean the one given to you at birth?"

Naru asked Usagi if she knew what her birth name was. Usagi shook her head no  
and spoke.

"No. No I don't."

Usagi was in the dark. She didn't know her royal birth name.

"I don't know your royal birth name either. The news article didn't reveal the  
name. However, I believe it may be a very pretty name that would stand out  
in a crowd."

Naru answered Usagi that she didn't know Usagi's birth name either. Usagi put  
the Rosarian Family crest back in the pocket of her skirt so it wasn't seen by  
others. Usagi stopped crying and calmed down a bit. She looked at Naru.

"Naru, do you think I could be a good princess?"

Usagi asked a question about if she would make a good princess.

"If you put your mind to it like you are good at making friends, yeah I think you  
could become a good princess."

Naru told Usagi that she would make a good princess. Usagi still felt a bit uneasy about  
being a princess of a foreign land. Naru placed her hand on Usagi's shoulder and spoke.

"Don't worry Usagi, right now, people don't who you are and that's good. Use this opportunity  
to go and do what you do best. Wasn't you supposed to eat your lunch?"

Naru reminded Usagi that she should use this time to do what she loved to do, because once  
the media got word of this, Usagi's freedom would be over.

"You're right. I need to eat my lunch. Naru would you like to spend the rest of the lunch  
period with me?"

Usagi asked. Usagi didn't want to be alone. And the way she saw it, there was safety in numbers.  
Afterwards, Usagi went to the Hikawa Shrine for a Senshi meeting. They discussed the new  
unseen enemy which hadn't made anymore attacks since the King and Queen of Rosaria was killed.  
Usagi remained quiet and said not a word to the other Senshi. Usagi thought about what would  
happen once she was flown from Tokyo, Japan to Rosarina, Rosaria. She would be among stranger to  
all of those around her. Rei watched Usagi closely and she looked very concerned for Usagi. Rei  
put a hand on Usagi's shoulder and spoke to her.

"Usagi what's wrong. You have been silent got here. You're not acting right."

Rei asked in a very concerned tone. The other Senshi stopped talking and focused on Usagi. Usagi  
turned and looked at Rei. Usagi spoke.

"I don't think it would be good to say anything right now..."

Usagi replied in a quiet voice to where only Rei could hear her.

"What do you mean?"

Rei asked intently. She was determined to get Usagi to spill the beans, however Usagi remained  
silent about what plagued her and Usagi suddenly burst into tears.

"I am sorry. I can't tell you... not yet..."

Usagi spoke in a depressed tone and she got up from the floor and ran out of the room and out  
of the Hikawa Shrine. She ran until she ran out of energy and she stopped and sat on a bench.  
She looked at that strange family crest that she was given by Ikuko and wondered about what  
held for her in the near future. She put the strange crest back into her pocket. Usagi just  
sat there not doing anything. She was supposed to go home and meet the two agents again. Usagi  
was so deep in thought that she forgot the time. Mamoru had walked by and noticed Usagi just sitting  
there alone. He knew she was deep in thought. He put his hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

"Usako?"

Mamoru called out to her and she looked at him. She suddenly embraced him and she burst into tears.  
She didn't say anything to him. She just cried. He knew something was bothering her. However, he  
knew nothing about what was told her yesterday. He calmed her down and sat next to her and he spoke.

"Usako, what's bothering you? If you love and trust me, please tell me."

Mamoru calmly asked her. She looked at him and she spoke.

"I don't think this place is the best place to tell you." She started and then she looked at her watch  
and she spoke again as she stood. "I must go home. My mom wants me to be home. She needs to spoke to  
me about something. I will call you soon. All right?"

Usagi spoke as she started for home and he replied said okay. He was concerned for her. He knew she  
was hiding something and it was bugging her. She ran home and not stopping anywhere else. She walked  
in and her mom stood in the living room with the two agents. They stood as Usagi entered the house.  
Ikuko greeted Usagi.

"Welcome Usagi. How was your day?"

Ikuko greeted her. Usagi looked at her mom and spoke in reply.

"It has been an emotional day."

Usagi revealed to her mom about her day.

"The agents would like to speak to you Usagi."

Ikuko revealed the agents wanted to speak to her. Usagi turned to the Rosarian agents. One of the  
agents spoke to her.

"Do you have that Rosendorf family crest with you?"

One of the agents spoke to Usagi about the Rosendorf Family crest.

"Yes, I have it in my pocket."

Usagi answered in a soft monotone.

"Do you know what your real name is Usagi?"

The agent asked again. Usagi shook her head and spoke.

"No, I'm sorry... I don't."

Usagi replied as she said no to his question. The agent spoke again.

"Please turn the crest over. It should have your real name and date of your birth on the back."

The agent explained to her and Usagi turned over the Rosendorf family crest and it said the following:

SERENITY RENEE ROSENDORF  
JUNE 30, 1978  
PRINCESS OF ROSARIA

Usagi was a bit surprised by the first name and Usagi thought to herself and commented the following to herself.

'I should have known about this. It seems I am already acquainted with the name.'

Usagi thought to herself and then she looked back at the Rosarian agent.

"Do you like your real name? It took your mother three days to come up with a name suitable for you. If I recall hearing  
from Countess Victoria herself, she states you were born at 11:58 p.m. on June 30, 1978. There was a bet between her and  
king William whether or not you would be born on June 30. It seems that the king lost the bet."

The agent explained about Usagi's real name and that there was a bet whether she would be born on June 30 or July 1. Usagi  
wasn't to excited about the agent's joke.

"I see."

Usagi replied in a tone that she wasn't to excited about the joke. Usagi then spoke up again.

"What happens now? Once the media finds out the truth, my cover will be blown."

Usagi asked in a worried tone and waited for one of the agents to answer her.

"Once you are ready, there will be a news conference announcing that we have at last discovered lost princess of Rosaria.  
And in the dead of night, you will be flown to Rosaria via a private jet. There will be three refueling stops. Honolulu, Dallas,  
and New York City. No one other than you, your family here and us of your flight itinerary. We should arrive in Rosarina, Rosaria  
about 22 hours from the time we leave Tokyo. When we arrive in Rosaria, it should be morning there."

One of the agents explained about the trip. Usagi nodded that she understood what they were saying. Then Usagi turned to her mom  
and spoke.

"Mom, I would like to meet with Rei and the others. If I leave without telling them about what has happened or not saying goodbye...  
they would be upset. May I?"

Usagi asked Ikuko personally.

"I think it would be alright as long as the agents says its okay."

Ikuko had no problems with her meeting with Rei and the others.

"I think it's alright with us."

One of the Rosarian agents answered knowing that the news story wasn't broke out yet. Usagi went upstairs to her room  
and shut the door and contacted Rei on the communicator. Luckily everyone was still there and Mamoru had joined them  
discussing Usagi and her sudden change of moods of late. Usagi wasted no time getting to the Hikawa Shrine. She slowed  
down once she arrived and walked up the stairs. She stopped for a moment and thought of all the times her and the Sailor  
Senshi had met here and then she walked inside to where Rei and the others were. Rei and the others stood up and wondered  
why Usagi wanted to meet with them. Usagi waved them to sit again. Each of them sat in a row with Mamoru at one end and  
Ami at the other end and Usagi sat in front of them all. Usagi then spoke.

"Thanks for meeting me in such sort notice. I decided to reveal to you what has been bugging me as of late. Know this...  
this is very hard for me to cope with. I am still stunned beyond belief but I can't deny the evidence that has been shown  
me."

Usagi thanked them for meeting at such short notice and then started to explain about how she first gotten word that she  
was the lost princess that the Kingdom of Rosaria had been looking for.

"Go on Usagi-Chan."

Ami urged her and Usagi continued.

"Ami, what do you know about the Kingdom of Rosaria?"

Usagi started out. The others would have thought that Usagi was changing the subject, but actually, Usagi was building  
up to reveal that she is this lost princess.

"It's a small country in central Europe with one of the wealthiest royal families. The king and queen there was killed  
recently and the royal family are searching for the lost princess of Rosaria which is said to be the heir to the throne  
of that kingdom."

Ami reported to Usagi what she knew.

"Very good Ami. Thank you."

Usagi thanked her.

"However, what does Rosaria have to do with you?"

Rei asked in a curious tone and sensing she may not like the answer that would be given in return.

"Rei-Chan, let's not jump the gun so to speak. I have to explain this carefully otherwise I will lose my nerve."

Usagi explained to Rei that she had to explain slowly so it would all make sense.

"Continue."

Rei urged Usagi to continue. Luna and Artemis sat side by side watching Usagi. Then Usagi continued.

"Not long ago, all the girls at Juuban Middle School that was my age had to give a little blood for testing. What they said  
was, it was to test for a certain illness, but that was proven to be false when I found the truth at my house yesterday."

Usagi continued and she told the story what had happened so far. The rest of the Senshi were interested in this tale. To them  
all, it sounded a bit to be true.

"Please continue Usagi-Chan."

Ami urged Usagi. And Usagi continued.

"Two Rosarian agents came to my house yesterday asking if I was Usagi Tsukino and I said 'yes' to their question, they revealed  
the truth about the blood test. They were searching for the lost princess of Rosaria that was lost fifteen years earlier and I  
am that princess of Rosaria. I know what you're thinking... that it isn't true. However, no common girl would have this..."

Usagi explained the rest of the story and brought out the Rosarian Family crest and showed it to Ami. Ami was amazed by the item.  
Ami examined it and Usagi continued.

"Ikuko, my mom had that for the last fifteen years. I had that when I was a baby. I know what they say is true, that I am that  
lost princess of Rosaria. However, I am scared and terrified beyond belief."

Usagi revealed of her being the real princess of Rosaria.

"Why are you scared and terrified Usagi-Chan? Are you scared about ruling a kingdom?"

Minako asked in a curious tone.

"No, I am not scared and terrified about that Minako-Chan. I am referring to leave all of you. I have come to know and love  
you all like you are my real family. Now I am concerned about ruling a country like Rosaria, however I haven't even left  
Tokyo yet."

Usagi explained to them what really bugged her. Makoto spoke up.

"Who else knows about this besides us and your family?"

Makoto asked Usagi. Usagi quickly gave Makoto her answer.

"The only one who knows is Naru-Chan. If I told Umino, he might tell others and my cover will be blown."

Usagi answered Makoto. Mamoru spoke up.

"Usako, doesn't Umino have the right to know before the media breaks this story?"

Mamoru asked her in a concerned tone. Rei spoke up next.

"Usagi-Chan, if you don't tell him, he will be hurt. Umino is your friend too and he has the right to  
know."

Rei reminded Usagi about Umino having the right to know. Usagi thought about it and decided to call Naru  
first and arrange a meeting with Umino.

"May I use your phone Rei-Chan?"

Usagi asked Rei. Usagi wanted to get this over with. Usagi didn't think of herself as royalty. However, she  
couldn't deny it either.

"Yes, you may Usagi-Chan."

Rei answered Usagi and Usagi went and called Naru and asked her to call Umino and for them to meet her  
at Azabu Park and from there they would go to Usagi's house to discuss about the recent turn of events.  
Usagi said goodbye to her friends at the shrine and Usagi walked to the Azabu Park. Usagi waited for Naru  
and Umino to arrive. Once they arrived, they all walked to Usagi's house. The trio went inside. The Rosarian  
agents were gone this time. Ikuko and Kenji were there. Ikuko greeted them.

"Welcome back Usagi and welcome Naru and Umino."

Ikuko greeted Usagi, Naru, and Umino. Then Ikuko gave Usagi a DVD and she spoke again.

"This was left for you. It was urgent that you view it."

Ikuko told Usagi and Usagi nodded and took the DVD and she led Naru and Umino upstairs to her room. Usagi  
spoke to Umino.

"Umino, what do you know about what's been going on here in Tokyo?"

Usagi asked in a calm but low voice so they only could hear.

"The biggest news story is about the lost princess of Rosaria and how she's in Tokyo as a commoner...  
why do you ask?"

Umino answered Usagi and questioned her why she would ask him.

Usagi didn't answer his question directly but she asked another question.

"Umino, if you were to meet this lost princess of Rosaria, what would you do?"

Usagi asked as she nudged him with her right elbow. Usagi laughed inside and wondered how Umino  
would react.

"I don't know. I would try and be her friend I guess."

Umino answered her question. He didn't have time to give an intelligent answer. Then Usagi spoke up  
again.

"Umino, I know a little more about this lost princess than you do! They found that lost princess of  
Rosaria!"

Usagi announced to Umino that she knew more than he did. He raised an eye brow and he spoke.

"Oh? You do? What do you know?"

Umino asked her wanting to know what she knew.

"Oh, that lost princess has been found."

Usagi revealed to Umino about that lost princess was found. Umino looked at Naru and he thought it was  
her.

"You mean it's Naru-Chan? I am so happy!"

Umino replied in a cheerful tone and Usagi gently turned Umino's head towards her and she removed her  
hands from his head and she pointed to herself and spoke.

"Umino, it's not Naru-Chan. It's me. I am that lost princess!"

Usagi revealed to Umino the truth. At first, he thought she was joking.

"Surely Usagi you jest."

Umino tried to reject the thought of Usagi being that lost princess and Usagi brought out the Rosarian  
Family heirloom and showed Umino and spoke.

"Would I joke about that priceless heirloom?"

Usagi asked in a serious tone. Umino examined the heirloom and he spoke again.

"I have seen this same heirloom in a picture once on the internet. So, you are this lost  
princess?"

Umino asked as he looked at the heirloom carefully.

"Yes Umino. I wasn't born in this country. I was born in Rosaria. However, you mustn't tell anyone  
about this. If you tell anyone, my cover will be blown. Promise me you won't tell anyone until it  
has been announced first. Naru and Umino stay for another hour and then they left. Usagi then watched  
the DVD and it was a message from Princess Sarah Rosendorf herself. It was recorded before it was revealed  
Usagi was the lost princess of Rosaria. They video displayed the following message from princess Sarah:

"Greetings and salutations Serenity Renee, I am your sister Sarah. I hope you get this video safely. I  
don't know who you really are but I hope you are safe and sound. On this video, you will find information  
about Rosaria that will prove useful to you. I am hoping to meet you soon. Please take care of yourself  
until we can meet in person. I await your arrival. Farewell Serenity."

Princess Sarah had concluded and the video ended. Princess Sarah looked like Usagi, just a bit younger and  
with the same shade of blond hair. Her eyes were blue and she stood about four foot and five inches tall.  
Princess Sarah must have a lot on her shoulders since the king and queen had passed. She was the co-regent  
with Countess Victoria since she was too young to rule. The law of Rosaria stated a child must be at least  
fourteen years old or older. And that was why the Rosarian agents searched for Usagi so she could take  
responsibility of ruling. Usagi knew that she didn't know anything about ruling a country. Usagi took the DVD  
out of the player and put it back in it's case and Usagi laid on her bed thinking about her future and Usagi  
fell asleep. Ikuko checked on Usagi tucked her into bed and kissed her on the forehead and turned out the light.

The next day, the agents came very early. They announced to Ikuko and Kenji that they were announcing today that  
Usagi was the lost princess and there would be a press conference about Usagi being the lost princess of Rosaria  
and Usagi's school records and medical records and her belongings would be shipped to Rosaria when they leave.  
They announced to Usagi and to her family that Usagi was leaving night for Rosaria while Tokyo was asleep for  
the night and it would take almost a day to reach Rosarina the capitol of Rosaria. They also told Usagi that her  
closest friends and her family would be allowed to say goodbye. Luna also volunteered to go with Usagi to be  
a companion for her since she would need it. The time for the press conference came. Most major News networks  
covered this event. Usagi was very nervous. Ikuko tried to keep Usagi calm. Once she was revealed, the security  
detail would be increased for her safety. The time came for the news conference and one of the Rosarian agents  
had Usagi and her family and the other agent would break the news to the public. One of the agents also asked if  
Usagi also answer some questions and Usagi agreed to answer any questions the media had. The agent came up to the  
podium first and spoke.

"Good day to everyone. Some time ago, the government of Rosaria began their search for the lost princess of Rosaria.  
After performing blood tests on all the girls here in Tokyo, Japan and compared all the girls blood with some of the  
female family members of the house of Rosendorf. And after double checking and once we were confident, we notified  
the girl who we believed to be the missing Princess Serenity Renee Rosendorf. Today, we announce proudly that the  
princess who had been missing for fifteen years is no longer missing. She's been found. Her name is none other than  
Tokyo Japan's very own Usagi Tsukino. So, without further due, I will allow our princess say a few words and take  
a few questions too."

The agent made the announcement and at the Rosarian palace Princess Sarah and the rest of her siblings watched  
as Usagi came to the podium. Usagi was nervous. She had never spoken in public before and this was new to her.  
For 15 years, she lived a commoner's life and now she was thrust into the spotlight. The Rosendorf family watched  
the event unfold on their TV.

"It her? It's really her?"

Princess Rachel asked intently. She was so excited to see the sister that they dreamed of meeting. Princess Sarah  
calmed Rachel down and she spoke.

"Shh... she's going to speak."

Princess Sarah stated to Rachel talking about Usagi. Usagi then spoke up.

"Good morning and good day to everyone. The last few days has been such a shock to me. When I was notified that I  
was the lost princess of Rosaria named 'Serenity Renee Rosendorf,' which had vanished fifteen years prior. At  
first I didn't believe what I was told. I couldn't believe such a story. I truly thought I was the daughter of the  
Tsukino's. However, I look nothing like them. They have been my family for the last fifteen years. They have loved  
me like their own daughter. There has been good and bad times. However, I am grateful that I had them as a family.  
To the Rosendorf family, I am eager to meet you. However, please note that once I arrive I will still be on Tokyo  
time. And myself suddenly leaving Tokyo for Rosaria, I am sure will not be easy for me, but I am sure you help me  
fit in. To the media, you are wondering if I have any way to prove that I am a Rosendorf and that I have the right  
to call myself a princess of Rosaria. I will show you this to prove my parentage and that I have the right to claim  
the vacant throne of Rosaria. I will show you the Rosendorf Family Crest."

Usagi explained about how she was notified that she is the princess of Rosaria. She got the Rosendorf Family Crest.  
She showed the crest to the camera. Then Usagi continued speaking whilst holding the crest.

"I am announcing that I am Serenity Renee Rosendorf. I am the daughter of the late king William and queen Renee  
of Rosendorf. Although, I know nothing of being a princess or ruling a country, I am willing to learn from Countess  
Victoria and my sister Sarah. Please understand that I am not accustomed used to making speeches and I am sure I made  
some mistakes. However I am willing to help the prime minister and parliament of Rosaria after my arrival. That's all  
I have to say at this time and I will take a few questions."

Usagi finished speaking and she was willing to take some questions. A female reporter raised her hand and Usagi motioned  
for her to speak.

"Have you spoke to any of your family members in Rosaria?"

The female reporter asked and Usagi repeated the question so everyone could hear. Then she spoke up and answered the  
question.

"No, I haven't spoke to any of my family members there as of yet. And if I could, there is a slight language problem.  
I may have been born in Rosaria, however I speak and write Japanese since I have lived here in Japan. That won't  
stop me from learning the country's language and communicating with the people. Once there, I will have to learn many  
things and unlearn what I have learned here. Next question please."

Usagi finished answering the woman's question and she pointed to a gentleman that had the next question. The gentleman  
stood up and asked his question.

"What form of communication have you received from the royal family since you found that you were the lost princess of  
Rosaria?"

The gentleman asked his question and Usagi repeated his question and then spoke up to answer.

"I have received a welcome DVD Video from my sister Sarah. She basically told me welcome and that on the DVD there was  
informational videos to help out and that she can't wait to meet me. This video was filmed before it was found out that  
I was the lost princess of Rosaria. Next question please."

Usagi answered the question and moved on to the next question. Usagi answered teo or three more questions and she ended  
the conference and she stepped away from the podium to the back to her family where they waited for her.

Hours passed and it was time for the jet to depart for Rosaria. Usagi hugged her family and her closest friends. Each of  
them gave Usagi something as a go away gift. After all the hugging was over. Usagi took one small piece of luggage in one  
hand and Luna in a cat carrier in the other and boarded the jet plane. Usagi put the luggage in the overhead compartment  
and put cat carrier that had Luna in the other seat. Usagi buckled herself and Luna in. Once they got to Honolulu, an Rosarian  
translator was scheduled to board to be Usagi's official translator for the rest of the trip and once she was in Rosaria. The  
jet plane took off at midnight in Tokyo, Japan and soared down the runway and into the sky. Hours passed and the jet plane  
arrived at Honolulu on time. Usagi's translator boarded the jet plane and sat next to Luna. She introduced herself as Amelia.  
Usagi greeted her and introduced herself to Amelia.

The jet plane took off again and headed for Dallas, Texas. Once there it fueled up again and checked the plane for problems  
which were none. That made the pilot's job easier getting to Rosaria on time. The jet plane took off again headed for New York.  
Once there the jet plane landed at New York and refueled again. Usagi got up and walked inside the jet plane so she wasn't too  
stiff. It had been ages since she had been on a jet plane and it wasn't her favorite thing. Usagi did eat a little but, she  
was a bit overwhelmed by the recent events to eat much of anything.

The jet plane took off again and Usagi had returned to her seat. The jet plane was on its final stretch to Rosaria. The flight  
there was about a few hours. Once in the kingdom of Rosaria, the pilot announced to the control tower request to land and once  
the request was approved, the pilot made final preparations to land.

Finally, the jet plane landed at the Rosarina International Airport and once the jet plane landed on the ground, it slowed  
down until it made it to the terminal. Once at the terminal, Usagi unbuckled her seat (and Luna's too.) And grabbed her  
luggage from the overhead compartment and got off the jet plane. There was a limousine that had pulled up next to the jet plane  
and the driver of the limousine opened the door to the back seat of the car and asked Usagi to get in.

"Thank you sir."

She thanked him and her translator translated her message and he gave a short reply of "You're welcome your majesty."  
As Usagi got into the limousine. Amelia got in the same limo as well. Then the driver shut the door. Usagi again buckled  
herself and Luna in for safety. The driver got into the driver's seat and waited for the signal to go ahead and head to  
the palace.

Once given the green light, the driver started slowly driving out of the airport and driving in the capitol city. The  
limo drove to downtown Rosarina to the palace. TV stations all across the kingdom aired Usagi's arrival. Usagi was  
a bit excited and scared all rolled up into one. It was an odd experience she had thought to herself. In no time, the  
limo and the other vehicles in the motorcade arrived at the Rosendorf Royal Palace and the driver opened the door for  
Usagi to get out. Usagi exited the limo with Luna and her luggage in tow and waited to be prompted of what to do next.  
Then two Rosarian Soldiers escorted Usagi inside the palace.

Inside the palace, at the entrance was Countess Victoria, Princess Sarah and the rest of the Rosendorf family with a nurse  
holding the youngest child since he was only 1 years old. Then Usagi spoke to Luna and said:

"Luna, we've come home!"

Usagi told Luna. The long trip was over and a new chapter waited to unfold before Usagi.

TO BE CONTINUED....

This chapter was completed on: 07/21/2017.

This fanfiction is purely is a work of fiction. Sailor Moon belongs to it's  
proper copyright holders. All other characters and places belong to me. Comment and  
follow. Thanks.


	3. A Royal Homecoming, Part 3

A Royal Engagement: From Pauper To Princess

Chapter 03: "A Royal Homecoming"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: Again, sorry so long! I had lots to do! Be sure to read chapters 4 through 8! It will introduce  
new characters and launch a new mini series! The 'Silver Millennium Quest' Mini Series in which will  
new powers and attacks for all the Senshi!

New Characters:

Princess Sarah, Countess Victoria, and Athena the Falcon becomes regular characters beginning with this  
chapter!

**** 03 ****

Usagi stood in front of Countess Victoria and Princess Sarah. Usagi sat down the cat carrier and her piece  
of luggage and motioned to Amelia not to translate what she was about to speak. Usagi wanted to speak directly  
to Countess Victoria and Princess Sarah. Countess Victoria walked gracefully up to Usagi. Usagi watched the  
Countess with great wonderment. The Countess noticed the eyes of Usagi that those eyes were the eyes of determination  
and that nothing was going to stop her from breaking the barrier that had kept her apart for many years. Countess  
Victoria was now face to face with the lost princess of Rosaria and Usagi spoke in Rosarian without anyone's help.

"Hello and good morning Countess Victoria. I am happy to finally meet you. I am Serenity Renee Rosendorf. I submit  
myself to you so you can guide me and teach me what I need to learn."

Usagi spoke to Countess Victoria. The Countess saw that Usagi was very polite and kind. Usagi curtsied to the Countess  
and did a humble Japanese bow to her to show respect. Usagi had practiced speaking in Rosarian with the help of Amelia  
on the jet plane. They practiced for hours. In the limo, Usagi practiced the saying until she was confident that she  
had it right enough to speak personally to the Countess. It wasn't much, but it was a start. Usagi didn't do it to impress  
anyone at the Rosarian Palace. She did it for herself to prove that she can learn something new to benefit not only  
herself but others as well. Then Countess smiled and spoke.

"Welcome home child. I am happy that you have arrived here safe and sound. I will do all I can do to teach you. Sarah your  
sister will be willing to teach you as well. If you didn't know, I am the sister of your mother. Since Princess Sarah is too  
young to be queen, I am co-regent with her. She has done a wonderful job at her young age. You can rest well that you will be  
well cared for here."

Countess Victoria spoke to Usagi and Countess Victoria embraced Usagi and Usagi instinctively embraced her back. The pressure  
Usagi had felt the last several days became a bit too much for her and Usagi started weeping silently. The Countess felt bad  
for her because this wasn't something that she was used to. The Countess spoke once more.

"it's not good to hold feelings in like this. Sometimes it's best to let it out. Don't worry, you're safe here. Remember  
crying is a human emotion and it's good to ease the pressure when needed."

The Countess explained to Usagi as Usagi embraced her for support. Amelia translated the Countess's words for Usagi and Usagi  
understood. After several minutes, Usagi regained her composure and she spoke.

"The only things I seemed to notice that I was good at while in Japan were eating, sleeping, being late for class, crying at a  
top of a hat, playing video games and silly things like that. I guess there's still much to learn."

Usagi explained about her life while she was in Japan. Amelia translated Usagi's words for the Countess and the Countess  
gave her reply.

"I doubt I could have lived as a commoner like you have my child, but I am sure it wasn't easy. However, I know not why  
you stayed in Japan fifteen years ago and maybe one day you will find out why. However, you are here now where you belong.  
Being with family that loves you is the best thing for you."

The Countess explained to Usagi and Amelia translated it for Usagi. Usagi then looked and saw all the children and she  
wondered if these children was also the offspring of the same couple.

"Are these?"

Usagi asked the Countess and again Amelia translated Usagi's question. The Countess answered her.

"That's right. The late King and Queen had a total of nine children with you being the eldest and Albert being the youngest."

The Countess answered Usagi's question. Usagi had a stunned expression on her face.

"Sugoi!"

Usagi exclaimed with sheer excitement. Amelia translated Usagi's reply by saying 'wow!' Princess Sarah spoke to the Countess.

"Countess Victoria, I am sure Serenity is exhausted. May I show her to her chambers?"

Princess Sarah asked the Countess. And Usagi opened the cat carrier and let Luna out.

"Yes. I am sure she will feel better once she had a relaxing bath and has rested." The Countess answered Princess Sarah and turned  
back towards Usagi looking at Luna and spoke, "that's your cat? I heard you call her Luna. I am sure Luna would like to rest too.  
I am sure she will need a good nap too."

The Countess added. Luna stretched herself out and meowed to the Countess liking her instantly. Countess Victoria spoke to the other  
children.

"You will all have a chance to spend some time with Serenity, however she needs to rest. Later on, once she has rested I am sure  
she will be more than willing to join us. Now go and do your regularly scheduled tasks. I will check up on you later. Sarah, please  
show Serenity to her chambers. And when you are done with helping her. I will need your help."

Countess Victoria told the children that Serenity had to get some rest and they would see her later. Usagi went back to where she once  
stood and picked up the cat carrier and her piece of luggage and waited for princess Sarah to lead her to her chambers. Amelia would  
follow to translate what Sarah tells Usagi. Otherwise, Usagi wouldn't understand at all. Princess Sarah led Usagi up a flight of stairs.  
Then they walked down a hallway to a second flight of stairs. Then they walked down another hallway and the trio of ladies walked up  
another flight of stairs and down a hallway where a pair of guards were and there were the doors to Usagi's chambers. The two guards  
opened the doors to let the ladies inside. They went inside and Usagi was surprised by the size of the bedroom. It was very huge.

"SUGOI!"

Usagi exclaimed. She never saw a room so large and so beautiful.

"Serenity, this is your room. You will notice that all of your effects have been brought from Tokyo. Plus, we have also given you  
some extra stuff for you."

Princess Sarah explained to Usagi and Amelia translated it for your Usagi. Usagi nodded that she understood. Sarah showed Usagi  
her closet space which was just as large as her bedroom. There were all sorts of dresses and fancy dress suits like for important  
meetings and also clothes to wear just for comfort and also the clothes Usagi had back in Tokyo too. Sarah then led Usagi to  
the bathroom which was just as large as the bedroom was. Usagi never saw anything so fancy. Sarah explained where all the towels  
and wash cloths were kept. Usagi saw the tub. It was like a hot tub. Sarah explained that if Usagi needed any assistance, that she  
could pull a cord which was connected to the ceiling and someone would be there to give aid. Luna saw the bedroom and the bathroom  
and Luna remembered that the Moon Palace was about the same way, so Luna wasn't surprised. Amelia and Sarah left Usagi to wash up  
and get some rest.

"Oh, one more thing, I will lay some night clothes for you to wear. It will be on the chair for you."

Princess Sarah explained and Amelia translated again for Usagi and Usagi nodded once more that she understood. Sarah and Amelia  
left. Luna looked at Usagi and waited to speak until she was sure that they both were alone. Then once Luna was sure they were  
alone Luna spoke.

"How do you feel Usagi-Chan?"

Luna asked. Luna decided that she preferred calling Serenity 'Usagi-Chan' and Usagi liked this too.

"I am worn out. I am still a bit nervous. If I watch what Sarah does, maybe I will catch on quick."

Usagi explained that she was tired and still nervous.

"Usagi-Chan, go take your bath. I will check on you in awhile. I am going to use your communicator and try to  
talk to Rei and the others in Tokyo. I will be back to check on you."

Luna explained to Usagi what she was going to do and Usagi walked back into the bedroom suite and removed her communicator  
and placed it on the bed.

"Luna, don't let others hear you or I will have to explain that you are a talking cat."

Usagi explained to Luna and Luna nodded and Usagi went to take her bath. Usagi walked into the bathroom and closed the door  
and saw the sinks and the mirrors. Usagi looked at herself in the mirror and she felt no different then when she lived in  
Tokyo. Usagi got out her family heirloom from her pocket and looked at it a bit and placed it on the counter of the sink.  
She took her watch off too and placed it there as well. She took out the bow ties that held her Odangos and let her hair  
flow free. She loved her hair. Having her hair flow free felt good. She took off her shoes and also her socks and placed  
the socks neatly inside the shoes and proceeded to take off the rest of her clothes. Each piece of clothing she took off  
and folded it neatly and placing them on top of her shoes. Then when she was ready she got in the tub. She washed her  
hair first and she scrubbed her hair with the shampoo that was provided. After she was done washing her hair, she rinsed  
her hair good and she washed her body with soap that was at the edge of the tub. After she was done washing up, she relaxed  
a bit in the tub. She told herself that she would get out and dry herself and get some sleep. Usagi never realized how tired  
she was. Before long started to drift to sleep slowly and within moments, Usagi was sound asleep in the tub. Luna spoke to  
Rei and got an update that there was no new enemy in Tokyo. However, the news about Usagi being the lost princess of Rosaria  
was still an hot news item. After talking to Rei, Luna checked on Usagi by calling her name. However, Usagi didn't answer  
Luna's call. Luna called out again. Nothing. Luna ran towards the bathroom door and pried it open and ran into the bathroom  
and saw Usagi passed out in the tub. She was sound asleep.

"No, Usagi-Chan! You need help! I will be right back!"

Luna spoke to the unconscious Usagi and ran out of the bathroom back into the bedroom suite and came to the double doors  
and used all her might and pulled them open so she could squeeze through. Once through the doors, Luna ran down the hallway  
and down the flight of stairs. Luna had memorized the hallways and stairs that they climbed earlier and in moments she was  
back on the first floor. Luna listened carefully for the Countess and Princess Sarah. Luna listened carefully and located  
the Countess and Princess Sarah. Luna ran up to them meowing frantically. They both looked at Luna. They knew something  
was wrong. Luna meowed trying to indicate that it wasn't her that needed to help and that it was Usagi that needed the help.

"What's wrong Luna? Something wrong with Serenity?"

Princess Sarah asked in a concerned tone. Luna wiggled her ears to indicate that Usagi was in trouble.

"Oh no! We must find out what's wrong with Princess Serenity!"

Countess Victoria spoke in a worried tone. With that, Luna darted back towards Usagi's chambers at high speed and with  
the Countess and Sarah close behind her. It only took several minutes for the two ladies to get to the third floor.  
Luna waited at the door for the ladies and Luna went in Usagi's chambers and ran into the bathroom and sat on the floor  
and watched the ladies go to Usagi.

"Oh no! She fell asleep in the tub. Princess Sarah, I am going to need a nurse, two medics, two cots and some towels.  
Can you get those for me?"

The Countess asked and Princess Sarah agreed and ran to get the people and items needed. Princess Sarah came back within  
a few minutes with a female nurse and two female medics. They kept nurses and medics just incase something bad happened.  
The Countess quickly removed her shoes and stockings and waded in the tub to grab Usagi's feet and Sarah went to hold up  
Usagi's arms and the two of them lifted Usagi out of the tub and onto one of the cots. They placed a long towel over her  
and the nurse and medics checked Usagi's lungs for water and finding none, they said that Usagi was alright.

"Thank you for your help. We can take care of Serenity from here."

The Countess told the nurse and medics and the nurse and medics left. The Countess proceeded to dry Usagi off good.  
And Princess Sarah started drying Usagi's long hair with a towel. When Sarah was done drying Usagi's hair, Sarah  
helped the Countess by holding Usagi up on her side while the Countess dried Usagi on her backside and then Sarah  
gently lad Usagi down on the cot when they were done. Then the two ladies moved Usagi to the dry cot and picked  
up the cot to Usagi's bedroom suite and Princess Sarah and the Countess dressed Usagi in the night clothes that had  
been laid out for her. Then Princess Sarah pulled the covers on Usagi's bed and the Countess placed Usagi in the  
bed and Princess Sarah covered up Usagi. Luna was at the foot of the bed on the floor watching the ladies place Usagi  
in the bed.

"Luna, why don't you curl yourself next to Serenity so when she awakes she can take comfort that someone is there that  
she knows."

The Countess told Luna and Luna jumped on the bed and sat half way on the bed and curled in a ball and was fast asleep.  
The Countess turned out the light and they left the room to let Usagi and Luna sleep.

Time passed and Usagi woke slowly from her sleep. She felt like she slept for a century. She realized she was in a very  
large bed. She tried to think what she was doing before hand. Usagi thought for a moment and realized that she was in the  
tub and then she placed her hand on her face and she that someone helped her out of the tub and dried her off. Usagi  
felt a bit embarrassed about what happened.

'Dumb Usagi! Next time, don't stay in the tub too long!'

She looked around the room and realized that she was in the royal palace of Rosaria. She saw a beautiful white dress that  
was on a hanger and clothes on a chair next to the bed with a note in Japanese. The note read the following:

'Princess Serenity,

On the hanger is a dress that is your size. On the chair is the rest of the clothes I would like for you to wear. By the  
time you wake up and read this, we should be in the banquet hall. We would be honored if you would join us. The guards  
outside your room will escort you there so you don't get lost.

Signed,

Countess Victoria.

Usagi took off her night clothes and put on the dress and zipped it up without much trouble. She put on the stockings  
and her white shoes. The shoes were made silver and they were high heels. Usagi wasn't good in high heels and she hoped  
she didn't klutz out. She put on the evening gloves. They went to her elbows. There was a thin silver tiara which had  
a red rose at the center in the front. There was also a diamond studded necklace too that sparkled in the light and she  
put on the necklace as well thinking that she was to put on the necklace too. When she was done, Luna had woken up seeing  
Usagi all dressed up. At first, Luna thought it was an illusion, but it was real. Usagi decided no to put her hair  
in Odangos. She wanted to do something different. She did go into the bathroom and brushed her hair so it would look good  
in front of others. When she was ready she walked back into the bedroom and spoke to Luna.

"We got to go to the banquet hall. The Countess and everyone else is waiting for us."

Usagi told Luna and Luna got up and jumped down from the bed. And Usagi opened the doors and walked down the hall to where  
the guards were standing. They saw her and they were amazed by her beauty. Usagi waved them to lead the way. The guards escorted  
Usagi down the hallway to the stairs. Then they went down those stairs to the next hallway and so forth and until they made it  
to the banquet hall. Once there the guard spoke up.

"Miss Countess, may I present the eldest princess of Rosaria, Princess Serenity!"

The guard announced and the Countess motioned them to escort Usagi to her chair. The light shone all around Usagi. Usagi felt  
relaxed and rested. Usagi smiled for the first time in a while. The guard brought her to her seat. He moved the chair. Usagi  
smoothed out her dress and sat in the chair. The guard moved the chair gently with Usagi in it and he left. Everyone focused  
on her. The Countess spoke up.

"Welcome princess Serenity! I hope you rested well. You look beautiful. I know you must be hungry so, I will have one of the  
waiters bring a salad to start off with."

The Countess explained to Usagi. Usagi wasn't fond of salads. However she was hungry and wasn't about to turn down food.  
Princess Sarah noticed Usagi's hair wasn't up in the Odangos and Sarah spoke.

"Serenity, your hair is not up in those balls like before, why's that?"

Princess Sarah asked in a very curious tone and Amelia translated it for Usagi and Usagi spoke.

"It's called Odango Atama. It means Dumpling Head. I wanted myself to feel good so, I decided to have my hair down. I  
wanted to spoil myself a bit."

Usagi explained about what the Odangos are and that she wanted to spoil herself a bit. One of the waitors brought a salad  
with salad dressing in a small bowl with a spoon in it. Amelia explained to Usagi to put the cloth at her spot at the table  
on her lap to protect her dress. Usagi understood and Amelia helped her so Usagi would know next time. Then the Countess  
spoke again to Usagi.

"Tomorrow, you will begin with a light schedule of tasks. Some of them will be learning our language so you can communicate.  
Also at 12:00 P.M., there will be your coronation as the princess of Rosaria."

The Countess began to explain to Usagi and Amelia translated it for Usagi and Usagi raised her hand and the Countess motioned  
Usagi to speak.

"I beg your pardon Countess Victoria, I am not ready to be queen. There's much to learn."

Usagi spoke her concerns to the Countess and Amelia translated it for the Countess and the Countess smiled back and spoke.

"Not to worry child, tomorrow is your crowning as princess of Rosaria. You will become the 'Crown Princess' of Rosaria and  
Sarah your sister is giving up the right of being the 'Crown Princess' and 'Co-Regent' to you. That way, you can officially  
learn from me. Tomorrow, you will be 'Co-Regent' with me. Also, tomorrow you will also give a speech after your crowning  
ceremony tomorrow. The speech will be written for you in advance and Princess Sarah and myself will look at the speech  
together as Co-Regents together for the last time before you are crowned. Afterwards, there will be a banquet that we will  
attend and a ball as well in the evening. All will go well have no fear."

The Countess explained to Usagi and Amelia translated for Usagi. Usagi still felt like an outsider and she thought of her dearest  
friends and her mind drifted off thinking of them. Usagi felt an hand on her shoulder and Usagi was brought back to reality and  
the Countess spoke.

"Are you okay child?"

The Countess asked and Amelia translated for Usagi and Usagi nodded her head and spoke.

"Just thinking of my friends back in Tokyo."

Usagi answered the Countess and Amelia translated again. The Countess smiled at Usagi and then spoke to Luna who was on the  
floor.

"You know Luna, you can't drink your saucer of milk from down there! You're royalty too. Up you go!"

The Countess told Luna and Luna had the most bewildered look on her face.

"Since Serenity is royalty, that makes you part of the royal family too!"

The Countess explained to Luna. Luna seemed to understand and Luna had stars in her eyes.

'Alright, I love her!'

Luna thought to herself. Behind all the tables were tall perches all over place. Princess Sarah made a loud screech like a  
hawk and in flew a white snowy falcon. The Falcon screeched as she came in and landed on the perch beside Princess Sarah.  
The falcon screeched again in a soft tone. Princess Sarah answered her pet falcon.

"Yes, she's new here."

Princess Sarah answered her falcon. The falcon screeched again.

"No, she's not a guest. She's a family member. She hasn't lived here for fifteen years."

Princess Sarah explained to her falcon and the falcon screeched again.

"That's right. She's our missing sister... you remember when she was here don't you?"

Princess Sarah asked again to her pet falcon and Sarah's bird screeched again.

"Why don't you go over there and say hello to her?"

Princess Sarah asked her falcon and the falcon took off and flew high above the tables and landed on the perch  
next to Usagi. Sarah spoke to Usagi.

"Her name is Athena. Why don't you tell her hello?"

Princess Sarah told Usagi and Amelia translated for her once again. Usagi looked at Athena not really sure about this  
bird. Usagi had no memories of Athena.

"Hello Athena, I used to live very far away. I was called Usagi Tsukino, but my real name is Serenity Renee Rosendorf.  
I am very sorry, I have no memories of you, but I will be glad to be your friend. I need friends to encourage me."

Usagi explained to the falcon and Amelia spoke to the falcon what Usagi had said since even falcon wouldn't understand.  
Athena screeched softly and lowered her head towards Usagi. Sarah spoke again.

"Athena wants you to rub her head. She has accepted you as part of the family."

Princess Sarah explained to Usagi and it was translated so Usagi would understand. Luna watched Athena carefully. Luna didn't  
know what she would do. Usagi reached out and rubbed Athena on the head. Athena closed her eyes and enjoyed being rubbed by  
Usagi. Usagi didn't say anything at all. After awhile, Athena returned to Sarah and Usagi continued her salad. Once she was done,  
Rachel, who was 7. She spoke up.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

Rachel asked in a curious tone. Usagi wondered what Rachel had said and Amelia translated it for her.

"I do actually. His name is Mamoru Chiba, but I call him 'Mamo-Chan' for short."

Usagi explained to Rachel that his name was Mamoru. Rachel showed the most awful look on her face.

"Boys... "

Rachel replied at the thought that any girl could have a relationship with a boy.

"Countess Victoria says I am still a little young for a boyfriend, she is right though."

Princess Sarah explained that she was too young to have a boyfriend. As before, Amelia translated it for Usagi.

"I am 15 and not too much older than you. True love seemed to find me. Maybe Countess Victoria is right. Sometimes it's best  
to wait until you're older.

The main course was served. Roast chicken with carrots and potatoes. When Usagi, she saw the carrots she was going to make a face of  
disgust but at the last moment changed her mind and decided to brave the carrots and eat some. Later on they served German Chocolate  
Cake and some Rocky Road ice cream. Usagi smiled a bit when she saw the desserts.

After dinner and dessert was done, Usagi was feeling a bit tired. Usagi asked to be excused and the Countess herself decided to escort  
Usagi back to her chambers with Amelia to translate and Luna followed as well. The Countess brought Usagi to her room and the Countess  
explained to Usagi that they would have to start early and that a maid would wake her at six in the morning. The Countess and Amelia  
left.

Once Luna was sure the women were gone, she spoke.

"You did very well today, being your first day. You should be very proud of yourself."

Luna congratulated to Usagi and Usagi smiled back at Luna and with a bit of sadness.

"Thank you. They are all nice. I love Athena most of all. Such a beautiful bird. I guess I am a bit homesick."

Usagi explained to Luna and Luna felt bad for Usagi.

"Who do you miss the most?"

Luna asked. She wanted to know what Usagi missed most. Usagi thought a moment and gave an answer.

"Everyone. Mom, dad, Shingo, Ami, Rei and the others. Most of all, all of us fighting together."

Usagi explained that she basically missed everyone and then Usagi thought of something that came to her mind.

"Oh no! If there is ever a monster attack here, the others won't be able to teleport here or we can't use 'Sailor  
Planet Attack', I will be on my own. My own abilities are limited."

Usagi explained about not being able to call the Senshi into battle or fight any monster together as a team.

"That's not good. If any new enemy attacks during the ceremony tomorrow... people will be hurt!"

Luna brought her own thoughts of fear about a possible enemy attack. At the moment, Luna sensed nothing. However,  
the crowning ceremony was to take place tomorrow and Usagi knew she had to be rested for tomorrow's events.

This chapter was completed on: 07/21/2017.

This fanfiction is purely is a work of fiction. Sailor Moon belongs to it's  
proper copyright holders. All other characters and places belong to me. Comment and  
follow. Thanks.


	4. Sailor Moon Defeated, Part 1

A Royal Engagement: From Pauper To Princess

Chapter 04: "Sailor Moon Defeated, Part 1"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: Sorry it took so long. Here it is.

New Characters:

Zolton, Vortox, Salidoom, and Hector. They will be regulars for the  
rest of the series.

**** 04 ****

Zolton sat on his throne in his space ship as they orbited the earth.  
Zolton had black armor that had a long draped black cloak over it with  
a black sword that was sheathed in its place. He had twin black horns  
on his head and his eyes were eerie and red. His henchmen, Vortox looked  
like a bull. He had one horn on his head and he looked massive and beefy.  
He had a battle axe at his side. And he was the best villain that could use  
a battle axe. Salidoom looked like a salamander and was very scaly and ugly.  
His weapon was a lance. He was the best one who could use a spear. And these  
three made of the villains of the Evil Moon.

Zolton had ended the lives of the king and queen of Rosaria in order to draw  
out the missing princess of Rosaria. And so far his plan worked. However,  
this lost princess of Rosaria wasn't your average princess. She was also known  
as the fabled Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon. Zolton spoke to his cronies of where  
to attack first.

"What kingdom shall we attack first? Salidoom?"

Zolton asked and turning to Salidoom for his advice.

"Sssss... sire... Sssss... my advice is to attack Rosaria to draw out this  
lost princess since my sources has stated she's in Rosaria planning on being  
crowned 'Princess' of Rosaria."

Salidoom gave his advice. Salidoom was a slippery villain and deadly too if  
the wrong person messed with him.

"Sire, I too think you should attack this kingdom of Rosaria. The previous  
three villains has attacked the mighty city of Tokyo, Japan. And sources  
state they were defeated by a bunch of pretty girls in strange attire. If  
we attack Rosaria, those strange pretty girls can't save that kingdom there."

Vortox also gave his advice about attacking a smaller kingdom where the Sailor  
Senshi couldn't attack it.

"Very well. We will attack them at 12 noon!"

Zolton gave his decision as he stood up looking out the window of earth.

"And we will destroy it!"

He gave his final decision. His two henchmen cheered his decision.

"Long live Zolton of the Evil Moon!"

Vortox and Salidoom cheered as they raised their right hands to cheer their  
master.

At the Rosarian place, Usagi had just woken up. She looked at a clock on the nearby  
wall. It said: 5:30 A.M. She wanted to sleep in a little more, but she realized that  
she had to prepare for the day. She saw no notes from the Countess about what to  
wear for the day, so she decided to improvise and wear something really beautiful to  
her coronation. It wasn't every day that some girl got crowned 'princess' and Usagi  
decided that she wanted to look her best.

Usagi turned on the light. Luna still was asleep on the bed. The bed was ginorm0us.  
She has already slept on it twice and she loved it. Luna loved it too. It was very  
large. Usagi opened the door to the wardrobe and turned on the light and entered  
the wardrobe. There were dresses in the wardrobe hanging on hangers of different  
colors. Usagi stood amazed because she thought a lot of those dresses looked very  
expensive. Since she was being crowned and the color of Rosaria was red, she decided  
on wearing a solid red dress. She decided to wear a pair of red high heel shoes to match.  
She also picked a necklace that had a solid red ruby in the center for the occasion.  
And also the tiara she wore the day before at the banquet. She also chose a pair of clear  
stockings to wear on her feet. After all were picked out. She prepared to take a bath  
in the hot tub. She decided not to relax in it like last time. Once she was done bathing,  
she dried off and put those clothes she picked out. She put her hair in Odangos since  
people most likely liked her hair that way. Once Luna woke up, she looked at Usagi and  
Luna felt like she was blown out of the water. Luna was stunned once more like yesterday.

"Usagi-Chan! I've never seen so dressed up! Why red?"

Luna asked in a shocked tone. Usagi smiled.

"Red is the national color and since I am being crowned 'Princess of Rosaria' I might  
as well wear red since it's the national color and everyone will be encouraged by it  
if 'their princess' wears red!"

Usagi answered the best way she knew how. Luna was surprised by Usagi's answer. Usagi  
bent down a bit a rubbed Luna on the head.

"I must thank you for helping me since I got here. Do me a favor please Luna."

Usagi asked Luna for a favor.

"What is it Usagi-Chan?"

Luna asked about the favor.

"Please make sure that I show myself as a true princess. You are to make sure  
that is what I project to others. Understood?"

Usagi asked Luna in a very commanding tone and Luna smiled and nodded her head  
and spoke.

"Yes, princess! That I will to the best of my ability!"

Luna answered with a happy tone and Usagi opened the door and the two left Usagi's  
chambers and there were two guards were. They were surprised to see her up so early.

"Your majesty!"

"Princess!"

The two guards saluted her.

"The Countess awaits you in the fireside room."

One of the guards told Usagi but all she understood was 'Countess.' Usagi waved  
with her hand for them to escort her to the Countess. The two guards escorted  
Usagi down to the ground floor and to the fireside room. Once there, they announced  
to the Countess that Usagi had arrived.

"Countess, may I present to you, her highness, Princess Serenity!"

One of the guards announced. The Countess saw Usagi and how she was dressed. She  
was amazed and smiled and spoke to the guards.

"You're dismissed and thank you."

The Countess told the guards and the guards left. The Countess walked up to Usagi  
and she spoke.

"You have your mother's wisdom. No one told you the national color, but you  
figured it out for yourself. Great job!"

The Countess praised her for choosing wisely about the color of her clothes. Usagi  
loved being praised about doing something good. It wasn't too long after that Athena  
had flown in at sat a perch next to Usagi.

"Hello Athena."

Usagi greeted Athena and Athena screeched in happiness and bent down her head for Usagi  
to rub it and Usagi happily obliged. Usagi rubbed the snowy white falcon's head and Athena  
closed her eyes. Not too long after, Princess Sarah had walked in and said hello to everyone.  
And not too long after that, Amelia and Hector came in. Then Hector spoke.

"Countess, I have arrived at your request. Good morning Princess Serenity. I hope you are well."

Hector spoke to the Countess and then to Usagi. Hector was a tall man with dark hair. Hector was  
a strong man. He was part of the Rosarian Agents. He had been signed as Princess Serenity's head  
of security. The Countess spoke to Hector.

"It's good to see you Hector. What brings you here?"

The Countess asked intently.

"Madam, I have been assigned as Serenity's head of security. I will drive the princess where ever she needs  
to go."

Hector explain. Usagi took interest in Usagi. Hector then spoke to Usagi in Japanese.

"Good morning Princess, I hope you are well. As of today, I will be the head of your security detail. When  
you leave here, there will be Rosarian Agents that will be with you at all times. I will also give you this  
cell phone to keep in touch with you. My name is Hector."

Hector introduced himself to Usagi and explained to her that he was the head of her security. Hector handed  
to Usagi a cell phone and Usagi was amazed by the cell phone.

"I am glad to meet you Henry."

Usagi answered Hector but called his name a different name.

"No, it's Hector."

"Oh, ok Harold."

"No, Hector"

"Oh ok Hassan."

"NO, it's Hec-tor!"

"OH! Hec-tor, I am sorry these English names are a bit hard to pronounce."

"Not a problem princess. All your friends and your family in Tokyo, Japan I have added  
as contacts and they have been screened and approved. They may contact you any time day  
or night."

Hector told her as she took the phone. Usagi was given a pen code and Usagi entered the  
code and unlocked the phone. Usagi was amazed by the phone. She never seen a phone so  
small. There was a texted message from Hector and it read.

"If you read this, and that means I gave you the phone. If you need help, you may always  
contact me. Farewell for now... Hector."

Usagi read the message and then she spoke to him.

"Thank you Hector, I will keep this phone safe. I am good at things like this."

Usagi said with a smile of confidence.

"In about ten minutes, all of us will leave for the Rosarian Administrative Headquarters. There  
is the Parliament, the queen's throne room, and the courtyard. The courtyard is where you will  
be crowned as princess and later on Queen."

Hector explained and Usagi agreed. Then the time came to leave. The Countess, Sarah, Usagi,  
Hector, Amelia, and of course Luna left for to the location of the crowning of Princess Serenity.  
Prime Minister Henry Williamson was at the headquarters and he met Usagi for the first time.

"Good day to you princess Serenity. I am Henry Williamson. I am the prime minister here of this  
fine country. Once you become the crown princess and co-regent, we will meet on a regular basis  
and try to solve the problems that plague this kingdom."

Henry Williamson introduced himself to Usagi and Nodded and spoke.

"Thank you Prime Minister Williamson. I new to the political arena, however I ask that you make  
sure I listen to the requests of the people since we represent them."

Usagi explained to Henry and he spoke once more.

"Good. We share the same view. In this country, parliament has three houses. Commons: the people elect  
commoners to serve as representatives to parliament. Then there is the house of Lords, those are  
appointed by the monarch or the regent or co-regent. In our country if there is no one to rule,  
we require two co-regents and neither one is above the other and both must agree to inact on any  
issue or law or executive order. Understand?"

Usagi nodded her head and Henry continued.

"In this country, we have four major political parties. Each party has an objective. The parties  
are: Conservative, Liberal, Naturalist and Progressive. Each of these parties have a leader  
and every four years, the parliament will vote for a prime minister and the conservative party  
had the most votes and I was chosen. Sometimes members of other parties will choose a candidate  
from another party. See, everyone in parliament as a right to vote for any of the registered parties  
in this country and the new prime minister is sworn in on the Second of January after the last  
election of December of the previous year. Understand so far?"

Henry Williamson explained to her and Usagi nodded even though most of it was over her head.

"Don't worry if you don't understand all of it now, all will be explained later by the Countess  
and Princess Sarah I am sure of that."

Henry Williamson concluded. A few hours passed and it was time for the ceremony and Usagi got  
into place and suddenly Zolton and his cronies appeared out of nowhere. The people screamed  
when they saw the villains. Hector escorted Usagi and Luna ran too. Hector took Usagi to a  
closet and locked her inside. Luna was kept out of the closet. Usagi banged on the door, but Hector  
left and this made Usagi angry. Usagi used the heel of her shoe to break the door for her escape.  
Once she escaped, her and Luna looked for a place to transform.

"Usagi-Chan, over here!"

Luna yelled at Usagi and Usagi followed. It was a garden with red roses. Usagi then grabbed her brooch and  
spoke.

"Moon Crystal Power! Make Up!"

Usagi yelled and she transformed into Sailor Moon. In the courtyard, Zolton created a mutant called Evil Mask.  
There was a black gem on its forehead which must be destroyed in order for it to be defeated. Zolton also called  
is Evil Drones to attack the people. Then out of nowhere, Sailor Moon appeared on a statue of the kingdom's founder  
King Rosendorf himself. Sailor Moon had her arms crossed over her chest and she didn't look happy.

"It is very wrong to attack such a small and beautiful kingdom for your own personal gain!"

Sailor Moon spoke to Zolton.

"Who are you?"

Zolton ordered for her to identify herself.

"I am the pretty soldier in a sailor suit.... Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

Sailor Moon did her trademark greeting and she pointed at Zolton.

"Sailor Moon, you are one of those Japanese girls dressed in strange attire. I will kill you today!"

Zolton yelled at Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon didn't look scared of these monstrous freaks. She jumped down from the  
statue and landed on the ground. Sailor Moon quickly weighed her options on how to defeat the enemy quickly without  
hurting herself or others. She decided to try her 'Moon Tiara Action' attack and see how it did against these new  
enemies.

"Moon Tiara Action!"

Sailor Moon took off her tiara and threw it at the Evil Drones only killing two of them, but instead of being fully  
destroyed the Evil Drones returned to life and stood again.

'Oh no! This is not good!'

Sailor Moon thought to herself when she saw the Evil Drones reassembled themselves. The Evil Drones fired and blasted  
Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon fell to the ground. Sailor Moon got up again and called her Cutie Moon Rod and did her  
ultimate attack.

"Moon Princess Halation!"

Sailor Moon twirled around holding her rod and the energy came out of her rod and hit all the Evil Drones and they were  
destroyed. However, like before the Evil Drones reassembled themselves as before.

"Oh no!"

Sailor Moon yelled.

"Is that all you got Moon Girl?"

Zolton yelled as he brought his hands in front of him as he fired energy from his hands and attacked her head on. Sailor  
Moon brought her Cutie Moon Rod in front of her to use it as a shield. The Cutie Moon Rod wasn't meant to be used as a  
shield and this new evil power started to be a bit too much for it and it started to crack. The energy continued and the  
Cutie Moon Rod shattered into three pieces and landed on the ground.

"HA! Your rod was powerless against my mighty magic! Here! Feel the power of my hatred!"

Zolton spoke to Sailor Moon as he sent another blast at Sailor Moon and she brought her arms up to deflect the attack.  
The attack got stronger and stronger until Sailor Moon's brooch cracked and Sailor Moon landed on the ground and  
unconscious.

"HA! She was nothing against my power! I have killed the warrior called 'Sailor Moon!' This kingdom will be mine to  
conquer!"

Zolton laughed with glee. The Countess, Princess Sarah, Amelia, and Henry Williamson though Sailor Moon was killed.  
It was a sad day for them. A young brave warrior fell to the might of this mysterious 'Zolton.'

TO BE CONTINUED....

This chapter was completed on: 07/26/2017.

This fanfiction is purely is a work of fiction. Sailor Moon belongs to it's  
proper copyright holders. All other characters and places belong to me. Comment and  
follow. Thanks.


	5. Silver Millennium Quest, Part 2

A Royal Engagement: From Pauper To Princess

Chapter 05: "Silver Millennium Quest, Part 2"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: Here's the next chapter! There's no new characters,  
but two new items appear starting this chapter. Can you find  
out what they are? Review and comment. NOTE: The wizard speaks  
the old English style. Thy and Thou means 'you', Canst means 'can'  
Dost mean 'do' and so on. Thanks for reading!

**** 05 ****

Zolton thought that he killed Sailor Moon. The others felt very  
sad for the loss of this heroine. Then when all seemed lost, Sailor  
Moon recovered from her unconsciousness and slowly sat up. This  
surprised Zolton.

"All that power didn't kill you?"

Zolton asked Sailor Moon but she made no reply to him. Princess  
Sarah and Countess Victoria ran to Sailor Moon's side. Each of the  
two women were on each side of Sailor Moon.

"Are you alright dear?"

The Countess asked Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon was about to answer  
when a white light covered Sailor Moon and slowly the light died  
down again and Sailor Moon had re-transformed back into her civilian  
form. The Countess, Princess Sarah, and Zolton were all surprised.

"You are that commoner from Tokyo who was that lost princess of Rosaria!"

Zolton exclaimed in surprise.

"Oh no, this is not good!"

Usagi exclaimed looking at the destroyed Cutie Moon Rod and her brooch. She  
ignored Zolton altogether.

"Princess Serenity, you are Sailor Moon?"

The Countess asked in surprise.

"Yes, but I am afraid that I have lost my ability to transform."

Usagi gave her answer to the Countess with Amelia translating. Princess Sarah was  
just as surprised. Usagi opened her brooch and saw that the Ginzuishou had a bit of  
power left. Usagi weighed her options.

"What will you do?"

Princess Sarah asked. Usagi thought of the question that was asked and Usagi gave her answer.

"I will have to use all my power to transform into Princess Serenity in order to contact  
Queen Serenity to get guidance on what to do."

Usagi explained to the Countess and to Princess Serenity.

"You are Princess Serenity of Rosaria."

Princess Sarah reminded her.

"No, not that Serenity. Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. Please help me up."

Usagi answered them again and the two women helped her up to her feet. Usagi  
focused all of her remaining power that was left and transformed into Princess  
Serenity. The others was amazed that she had such ability. Then Princess Serenity  
spoke.

"Mother, queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. I need your help!!"

Princess Serenity yelled as Zolton and the other henchmen watched. A regal monarach appeared.  
This was Queen Serenity. She spoke to Usagi.

"My darling daughter, how may I help you?"

Queen Serenity asked her and Usagi spoke up.

"I am all alone here and a new enemy appeared and I could not beat them and I was defeated.  
Both my brooch and my Cutie Moon Rod were destroyed. The Ginzuishou isn't destroyed but it  
has now lost all power since I transformed into Princess Serenity. Please help me to protect  
the people here!"

Princess Serenity begged Queen Serenity. Queen Serenity looked at Princess Serenity and she  
seemed to know something more that the princess didn't know.

"Princess, please remember the Silver Crystal is based on your ability to help others. There  
is one way your powers can be restored, but the quest in doing so is perilous. Even you can  
be killed in the attempt. Others have tried to gain the Sacred Power and have failed. Serenity,  
in your quest to gain this Sacred Power, you must answer the question of what caused you to  
lose here. Also you must answer this riddle about the Sacred Power in order to obtain it,  
'What is the greatest treasure in the universe?' That is the riddle. Everyone who tried to obtain  
the Sacred Power have failed. I can teleport you, but you will be against all odds. Do you wish to  
continue?"

Queen Serenity explained to Princess Serenity and she nodded yes that she was willing to try to  
obtain the Sacred Power.

"The enemy shall be frozen for 24 hours or until you return. Whatever comes first. Your family  
here may watch your progress. Good luck to you Serenity."

Queen Serenity told Usagi and Queen Serenity froze all the enemies for 24 hours and she teleported  
Usagi to the moon, to the Sea of Serenity where the moon palace was. Usagi landed on the moon and  
tried to figure out where the entry was to the cavern where this Sacred power was at. Then she had  
an idea of where to look. Princess Serenity ran to the Sacred Prayer Room or where it was at the  
palace when it stood and she looked all on the floor where the Sacred Room was and on the floor  
she saw a big door on the floor with a handle. She tugged at the handle to pull it open. It must  
of had weighed a ton. Usagi used all her strength to get the door open.

"Come on girl, pull... it's not that hard..."

Usagi spoke to herself. However it was harder than it looked. Then the crescent moon on her forehead  
glowed and the door was pried free and the big cast iron door landed on the floor with a loud 'THUD.'  
Princess Serenity discovered a set of stairs going down so, she climbed down the stairs into the  
cavern below and Usagi saw it was pitch black in the cavern. Then suddenly it was lit with torches  
on the wall and suddenly a wizard appeared. He asked her a question.

"Who dares to try to gain the Sacred Power? Prove your parentage to me that thou are worthy of the  
sacred Power or die right here where thou standest!"

The old wizard spoke in old form of communication. Serenity thought of the question and she saw the  
brooch that was cracked on its surface and she spoke.

"I am Princess Serenity, the keeper of Sailor Moon's power and also the heir of the Moon Kingdom!"

Serenity answered the Wizard's question.

"Any other proof of parentage that thou canst show me?"

The wizard again and Serenity brought out the Rosendorf Family Heirloom and spoke.

"I am also Princess Serenity of house of Rosendorf and future heir of Kingdom of Rosaria."

Serenity answered again as she showed the Rosendorf Family Heirloom. The wizard looked at the Heirloom  
and he spoke.

"Ah, a princess of both realms! Quite unusual to find one as thee. Thou may enter herein. However, knowest  
thou this, there are five foes that thou must defeat in order to gain the gem. Then when the fifth foe is  
defeated, thou must answer the riddle that is thus: 'What is the greatest treasure in the universe?' If thou  
canst answer correctly, thou will gain entry into the sacred into the chamber and if thou canst not, thou  
shalt perish for failing! Know the risks of this deadly challenge! Good luck Princess Serenity! Farewell!"

The Wizard informed her and he disappeared and the doors to the first chamber opened and Serenity entered and  
went inside and the doors closed behind her and they were locked. The Fire Knight was standing there waiting  
for her. He spoke.

"I bid thee welcome to the Fire Chamber. Here your resolve will be tested. If thou canst defeat me, you shalt  
gain the Mercury Teleport Gem, if not thou wilt perish where thou stand. Art thou ready?"

The Fire Knight told Serenity and Serenity nodded at the knight. The Knight grabbed his Fire Sword and swung  
it at Serenity. Serenity dodged the attack. She thought for a moment of what to do to defeat the Fire Knight.

"Thou have no resolve to defeat me!"

The Fire Knight sneered at her. Serenity kept dodging the knight thinking on what to do. Then it came to her  
that water was greater than fire. Serenity thought silently to herself.

'Ami! Help me! Please lend me your power! Help me defeat this Fire Knight!'

Serenity thought to herself and in Tokyo at Ami's apartment, Ami had the strangest feeling that Usagi needed help  
and Ami grabbed her Transformation Pen and spoke.

"Mercury Star Power!"

Ami yelled and instead of her transforming, her power went to Princess Serenity and the Mercury Power hit Serenity  
with sheer force and Serenity screamed a blood curdling scream of the power hitting her and when the power died down,  
Usagi was transformed as Sailor Mercury. Usagi looked at herself.

"I TRANSFORMED INTO SAILOR MERCURY!?!" She spoke out loud to herself and then she spoke again, "this form is different  
than Ami was before! That's it, it's a future soldier form! This will do the job!"

Serenity spoke to herself. Usagi spoke again.

"This is the soldier's form of Mercury, the Soldier of Water and Wisdom. In the name of Mercury, you shall be drowned  
in water!"

Usagi spoke and the knight watched what she was going to do. Then Usagi used her hands and a powerful attack formed in her  
hands and she spoke.

"Mercury Aqua Hurricane!"

Serenity yelled as she released a flood of water that hit the Fire Knight. The knight wasn't beaten yet.

"Very good, but not good enough yet."

The Fire Knight told her as he tried to strike her, but Serenity dodged the attack and formed a long Aqua  
spear in her hands and she spoke.

"Mercury Aqua Spear Strike!"

Serenity spoke as she thrust the Mercury Aqua Spear into the Fire Knight's chest and the Fire Knight was screamed as  
the Aqua Spear bored a hole in the Fire Knight's armor and then in a flash he was gone and Mercury re-transformed  
back into Princess Serenity. The voice of the Fire Knight spoke.

"You have resolve. Please go forward and gain the Mercury Teleport Gem. Congratulations!"

The spirit of the Fire Knight told her. Serenity went to the alter and gained the Mercury Teleport Gem. It was a small  
round gem that looked like it would fit onto the bottom of Mercury's Transformation Pen. Then the spirit of the Fire  
Knight spoke again.

"Please enter into the second chamber and there you will face the Earth Knight. Good luck to you! I hope you succeed!"

The spirit of the Fire Knight told her and the second set of doors open and Usagi walked in and the doors closed behind  
her and there was standing the Earth Knight. The Earth Knight spoke.

"I welcome thou to the Earth Chamber, canst thou defeat me? Dost thou have courage? We will let our abilities do the talking!"

The Earth told her and then battle began. Usagi thought of which Senshi to call on. Usagi knew that fire could do damage against  
the Earth so Usagi thought silently to herself.

'Rei, I need your help! Please lend me your power!'

Serenity thought to herself and at the Hikawa Shrine knew somehow that Usagi needed help.

"Mars Star Power!"

Rei called her power and her power went to Usagi and entered Usagi's body and Usagi made a massive scream as Mars' power  
entered her. She braved out the storm of this power entering her and when the firebal had died down, Usagi was transformed  
into Sailor Mars.

"I am the Soldier of Fire and Passion... I am Sailor Mars!"

Serenity announced and as before, this was a future soldier form of Mars. The Earth Knight hurled his sword at Sailor Mars  
and she quickly dodged the attack and formed several fiery arrows in her hand.

"Mars Fiery Arrows Strike!"

Serenity yelled as she released the fiery arrows at the Earth Knight and it made several wounds on his body, but he wasn't  
defeated. Serenity thought what attack would completely burn him up and then it came to her.

"Mars Fiery Inferno!"

Serenity yelled again as she formed a massive fireball in her hands and then she released her power at the Earth Knight  
and it hit the knight and the Earth Knight burst asunder and was gone. The Earth Knight spoke. Sailor Mars re-transformed  
back into Princess Serenity.

"Congratulations, you defeated me as well. You have courage. Please claim your prize! Good luck!"

The spirit of the Earth Knight told Princess Serenity and she walked up to the alter and picked up the Mars Teleport Gem  
and then the doors opened and Princess Serenity walked into the next chamber and the doors closed behind her where the  
Water Knight awaited her. Her next challenge was about to begin!

TO BE CONTINUED....

This chapter was completed on: 07/27/2017.

This fanfiction is purely is a work of fiction. Sailor Moon belongs to it's  
proper copyright holders. All other characters and places belong to me. Comment and  
follow. Thanks.


	6. Against All Odds, Part 3

A Royal Engagement: From Pauper To Princess

Chapter 06: "Against All Odds, Part 3"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: No new characters, two new items. Can you spot them? Thanks for reviewing  
and reading!

**** 06 ****

Usagi had walked into the next chamber. This was the water chamber. Usagi knew what  
power she had to call on. She didn't like the thought of calling on Makoto's power.  
Usagi thought if it was tough to endure Ami and Rei's power, what would Makoto's  
do to her. The Water Knight spoke to her.

"I am the Water Knight. Here is where your strength will be tested. Dost thou have  
the strength to overcome my trial? Knowest thou this, if you fail herein, thou shalt die  
and your mission will be incomplete. Care to proceed further?"

The Water Knight asked Usagi and Usagi answered him.

"I have come along way in this challenge. I won't quit now!"

Usagi answered him knowing that she couldn't give up now. Each time she called on one of  
the Sailor Senshi's powers, it made her more fatigued physically. She had to go on.

"Then thy strength shall be tested. Let our wits do the talking!"

The Water Knight spoke to her as he grabbed his sword. Usagi looked at him and gulped.

'Mako-Chan, please help me!'

Usagi thought to herself and braced for impact of the power she knew that would be coming  
to her. Makoto was in her apartment doing some cooking when she got the strangest feeling.  
She sat on her sofa and grabbed her transformation pen and spoke.

"Jupiter Star Power!"

Makoto's powers floated up to the moon and it Usagi in a mighty force of lightning. Usagi  
screamed as this power hit her. It was worse than the first two put together.

'I have to endure this. I am strong! I can do this!'

Usagi thought as the power of lightning covered her and in a flash she transformed into  
Sailor Jupiter! Then Usagi spoke.

"I am the pretty soldier of love and courage! Sailor Jupiter! In the name of Jupiter, I will  
punish you!"

Sailor Jupiter announced herself to the Water Knight. He wasn't surprised however.

"Come on Sailor Girl, show me your strength!"

He challenged Usagi and Usagi took up on that challenge. A new attack appeared in Usagi's  
mind and she spoke.

"Jupiter Electric Shower!"

Jupiter called out and her attack not only hit the Water Knight but also all the water all around him.  
The water was evaporated.

"I am still here dear child! Show me your strength!"

The Water Knight told her and challenged her. Usagi was determined to defeat this foe too.

"Jupiter Thunder Beam Strike!"

A beam of pure electricity hit the Water Knight and the Water Knight faded away into nothingness! Then  
the spirit of the Water Knight spoke to her.

"Congratulations! Thou hast defeated me! Sometimes, strength is more than physical. Sometimes it's when  
you can endure the hardest trial in your heart. Please proceed to the alter and gain your prize! Farewell!"

The Water Knight told her and Usagi re-transformed back into Princess Serenity and claimed the Jupiter  
Teleport Gem. Then the doors to the next chamber opened and Usagi walked in and there stood the Wind Knight.

"I am the forth and final Knight. I am the Knight of Wind. Dost thou have determination to overcome my trial?"

The Wind Knight greeted her and Usagi took a deep gulp in her throat. This meant she had to call on the power  
left to fight him.

'Let's get this over with! Minako-Chan, help! I call for your help!'

Usagi thought as she stood there waiting for Minako to aid her with her power.

"Usagi-Chan? How? Never mind... Venus Star Power!"

Minako asked not fully understanding and grabbed her transformation pen and called her power and like  
before, her power floated to the moon and entered Usagi and when the power entered her, Usagi screamed.  
Usagi cried in sheer agony of this power entering her and in moments, Usagi had transformed into Sailor Venus!

"I am the soldier of love and beauty! I am Sailor Venus! In the name of Venus, I will punish you!"

Sailor Venus yelled at the Wind Knight. The Knight showed no emotion at all but grabbed his sword and spoke.

"Let me see your determination! We will let our hearts do the talking!"

The Wind Knight told her. Usagi thought of Venus's power and then it came to her.

"Venus Energy Shocker!"

Venus yelled as her energy formed a large yellow ball of energy in her hands and she released it and it hit the  
Wind Knight, but it wasn't enough to finish him off. Usagi thought for a moment of what to do. The Wind Knight  
spoke to her.

"Your determination is weak! I still stand!"

The Wind Knight told her.

'I will not lose heart! I shall finish you!'

Usagi thought to herself and then she had an idea of another attack.

"Venus Pulsar Beam Strike!"

A huge flash of energy appeared and then was released at the Wind Knight and Usagi released the energy and  
concentrated her energy on the Knight. She wasn't going to give up. She used all her might on focusing her  
energy on this Knight and then the Knight crumbled into nothingness and was gone. The spirit of the Wind Knight  
spoke.

"Congratulations! I have nothing else to say. Please claim your prize and enter the doors to your final trial  
and face the strongest Knight of all!"

The Wind Knight told Usagi and Usagi tr-transformed back into Princess Serenity and walked up to the alter  
and picked up the Venus Teleport Gem and the doors opened and Usagi walked inside the next chamber to face  
the final Knight not knowing who this Knight would be. The final challenge awaits!

TO BE CONTINUED....

This chapter was completed on: 07/28/2017.

This fanfiction is purely is a work of fiction. Sailor Moon belongs to it's  
proper copyright holders. All other characters and places belong to me. Comment and  
follow. Thanks.


End file.
